Mi gatita
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir decide visitar a Marinette pero cual sería su sorpresa de encontrar a su princesa convertida en una bella gatita con la que jugará hasta el cansancio.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot que llevaba pensando ya largo tiempo y al fin pude terminarlo aun después de haber derramado algo de mi sangre… demasiada. La segunda parte de Vestidor XD. Pero bueno… espero que les guste, y si no han leído la anterior parte a esta favor de pasar a mi perfil donde tengo un montón de historias de estos personajes propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Mi gatita.

Capítulo único.

Dijesen lo que dijesen, Adrien no era un chico afortunado por su posición social, ni tampoco por el dinero. No, él era un chico afortunado gracias a que era novio de la chica más dulce y sexy de todo Paris, o sea Ladybug, su Marinette.

Sonreía ampliamente recordando cada una de las situaciones en las que se vieron envueltos para llegar a ese punto, sus primeras citas, sus primeros besos, esas caricias tímidas… y su primera vez, que aunque inexpertos llegaron juntos a la cima del placer aprendiendo en cada paso el complacer a su pareja. Durmiendo juntos entre las sabanas como muchas veces hicieron, y de solo recordar lo que hicieron en aquel vestidor de aquella tienda encendía más al chico que no perdió oportunidad de estrenar y quitar cada prenda del cuerpo de su princesa. Con encaje, holanes, lacitos, sencillos, adoraba cada una de su ropa interior y adoraba igual quitárselo ya fuera con las manos o con los dientes. Ya estaba pensando en la cantidad de ropa interior que le compraría cuando empezasen a vivir juntos, pero al fin veía la ventaja de ser rico.

Ambos empezaban tanto a acostumbrarse al uno y otro que empezaba a ser difícil dormir sino estaban exhaustos de las actividades del día, o al menos así era para Adrien. En las noches que no podía amar con locura a Marinette, aunque no hicieran nada, con solo dormir abrazados o sentir un poco de su calor bastaba. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Casi iba a ser medianoche, hacia días que él y su lady no jugaban y eso comenzaba a pasarle factura. Vale, era un chico con la hormona alborotada pero necesitaba tanto de ella, abrazarla y poder ahogarse en esa fragancia dulce para poder dormir. Así que se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno de Paris. Había algunos destellos entre el oscuro cielo encapotado por una inminente tormenta, pero aun así una sonrisa surcó su rostro con la idea ya formada en su mente.

-Si me doy prisa le caeré de sorpresa.- miro a su kwami dormir babeando un cojín y Adrien le dio un poco de pena verlo pacíficamente dormido mientras nombraba a su camembert.- Me va a dar un buen regaño después.

Chat Noir corría por sobre los tejados de Paris, quería llegar antes de que la lluvia le atrapase y es que los relámpagos cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo le cohibía un poco. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver la casa de su novia y la luz de su cuarto todavía encendida. Aquello le extrañó ya que aunque Marinette se desvelaba terminando trabajos o alguno que otro diseño esa semana había estado tan cansada que se dormía más temprano.

El felino cayó en la azotea y fue hacia la ventana para ver qué era lo que mantenía a su princesa despierta pero entonces se congeló y sintió poco a poco la sangre dirigirse entre su cara y sus pantalones.

-Oh por todos los gatos…

Marinette estaba frente a su gran espejo y se miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, después de que Adrien prácticamente le destrozara dos conjuntos ella decidió intentar hacer su propio conjunto y ahora se sentía muy orgullosa del trabajo al verse con esa lencería negra que había hecho inspirada en su gatito. Tenía puesta una diadema con orejas de gato, en el cuello una gargantilla negra con un lazo y un cascabel grande para que no se le ocurriese introducirlo en ella, el sostén tenía unos delgados tirantes de encaje y así como las bragas de encaje tenían pequeñas huellas de gatos en los costados hechos por el patrón de encaje medias negras que cubrían sus largas piernas. Y para completar ese cuadro su cabello estaba suelto y un mechón estaba amarrado a una cinta negra que formaba un bonito moño negro.

-¿Qué opinas Tikki? Para ser mi primera vez no me quedado nada mal.

-Debo decir que cuando Adrien te vea maullara de la emoción.- Marinette ríe ante la frase de su kwami.

-Eso espero aunque ¿debería cambiar la tela del sostén con algo menos transparente? No lo sé.- Tikki nota una sombra por la ventana y sonríe dando un falso bostezo.

-Bueno voy a aprovechar que tus padres no están para comer unas galletas en la alacena antes de dormir.

-¿No habías ya cenado?

-Creo que no fue suficiente. Ya bajo.- la kwami salió rápidamente de allí. Marinette siguió modelando.

-Tal vez deba agregar un encaje que simulase una cola.- esta sonríe ante la idea, pero al darse una vuelta entera y verse de nuevo al espejo ve dos ojos brillantes verla desde el espejo y unas manos aprietan sus senos con fuerza haciendo que soltara un gritito por la sorpresa.

-Mira nada más lo que el gato atrapó.

-C-C-Chat Noir... ¿qué haces aquí?- su voz temblaba tanto que tuvo que morder un poco su labio inferior..

-Extrañaba tanto los mimos de mi princesa pero vaya sorpresa ver que he encontrado una compañera de juegos.- sus colmillos atraparon su oreja y ella se estremeció al sentir como sus dedos atrapaban sus pezones entre sus garras.

-¡Chat!

-Vamos gatita, juguemos esta noche.

-Chat no...- Chat ronroneó gustoso al apretar nuevamente esos senos tan perfectos entre sus manos sintiendo a su princess temblar ante su tacto.- C-Chat... detente.- intentó imprimir autoridad en su voz pero aquello le era difícil.

-¿Te he dicho lo deliciosa que eres?- sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja provocando un leve gemido que le encantó. Pero quería escucharlo fuerte y claro. Su mano bajó lentamente hacia su intimidad y fue el roce de sus garras que provocó que ella reaccionara y se separara de él girándose.

-¡Chat Noir!- lo miró de forma acusatoria pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese puchero en los labios la hacían ver adorable.

-¿Qué?- Chat mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-No te atrevas a romper este. Me ha costado hacerlo y aún no está terminado.

-Pero gatita, ¿qué le falta a esa obra de arte dedicada a mí?- Marinette se sonrojó no pudiendo verlo de frente.

-Pu-Pues me falta algo más de encaje en el sostén y-y la cola... quisiera ponerle un adorno y...- Chat se rió entre dientes, fue una risa gutural y sensual.

-Te prometo que mis traviesas garras no lo romperán.

-Si el gato es travieso...- se cruzó de brazos viendo al felino con clara desconfianza.

-Purr favor gatita. Prometo ser buen gato.-Marinette arqueó la ceja, no la había llamado princesa, obviamente estaba encantado.

Hasta que un relámpago resonó con fuerza sobre el cielo de Paris y la luz se fue.

-Genial. Simplemente genial. ¡Tikki! ¿Estás bien?- desde abajo la voz de Tikki se escuchó.

-¡Estoy bien!- Marinette suspiró y tomó su celular del escritorio para apenas abrir la trampilla y dárselo a la kwami para que no subiera.

-Tengo la batería llena. Diviértete.- la kwami asintió feliz, tenía en el celular de Marinette un montón de videos de su artista favorita y juegos.

Al volver a cerrar Marinette apenas se guió a ciegas hacia su escritorio en donde tiene una lámpara. La encendió y al iluminar donde debería estar Chat Noir este no estaba.

-¿Chat?- iluminó alrededor y retrocede un paso hasta que una mano sostiene su muñeca. Chat abre sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonríe. Marinette estaba sorprendida de ver esos ojos brillar en la oscuridad.

-Aquí estoy Marinette. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

-¡Chat! No me asustes así.

-Lo siento, pero me gusta más jugar totalmente a oscuras.- dijo deslizando su mano hasta la lámpara y quitársela. Dejándole un último vistazo a su traviesa sonrisa, el gato apagó la luz.

Marinette miró sus hipnóticos ojos verdes, podría pasar horas viéndolos pero ahora quería sacar al gato de su casa. Cosa que él no iba a permitir.

Con una elegancia felina, Chat se acercó más a ella tomando su mano y su cintura en una pose de baile típica, y que había querido hacer con ella desde hacía largo tiempo, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¿No pensaras echar a este gato a la lluvia? ¿O sí?

-Digamos que me siento tentada.- Chat sonrió con sus rostros a solo un par de centímetros de tocarse.

-Puedo convencerte de no echarme.- colocó un beso en su frente, bajando con lentitud hasta sus labios que atrapó gustoso.

Marinette emitió un gemido tembloroso al sentir la lengua de su gatito juguetear en su boca. Un fino hilo de saliva se formó cuando se separaron y los besos de Chat bajaron hasta su cuello, su clavícula e insertando uno en el valle de sus senos, aprovechando para aspirar su dulce aroma. Marinette estaba tan mareada por sus besos que no sintió cuando este la inclinó un poco. Travieso, dejó una marca sobre su seno izquierdo y ronroneó gustoso.

Ella gimió y Chat deslizó la mano en la cintura para apretar su trasero y Marinette se sujetó a él arqueando su cuerpo en respuesta. Los labios de Chat volvieron a subir a su rostro.

-Entonces... ¿me quedo?- Marinette se mordió el labio inferior intentando no gemir y le sonrió viéndose para Chat como una gatita traviesa.

-Estoy dudando...- Chat gruñó y sus colmillos rozaron su cuello.

-Te obligaré a decir que sí.- atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso que la obligó a sujetarle con ambas manos.

La besó gustoso, una y otra vez, bajando de vez en cuando sus besos a su barbilla, su cuello y sus hombros, saboreando su piel sin prisa alguna. Marinette gimió al sentir su mano apretar su glúteo y ella acercó sus caderas a las de él sintiendo como el felino ya estaba duro.

-Chat…

-Shhh, déjame saborearte entera gatita.- pronunció en un ronroneo que la hizo temblar. Así que su boca bajó rodeando la tela de encaje del sostén, siguió abajo hasta arrodillarse y que su lengua se entretuviera en su ombligo y vientre.

-Chat, espera...

-Por favor, gatita. No puedo aguardar mas.- Marinette quiso decir algo pero un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta. Ese gato travieso había hecho a un lado la prenda interior para pasar su lengua directamente en su húmedo y cálido centro. La estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Chaaaat!- el felino siguió lamiendo, sujetando las caderas de su dulce gatita para evitar que se moviera y eso la desesperaba. La lengua de Chat la estaba desquiciando, sabiendo qué la volvía loca, pasaba por todo el largo, enterrando su lengua entre sus labios y moviéndola de arriba abajo hasta penetrarla un poco y torturar su clítoris.- P-Por favor… Chat… Chat Noir.- sus piernas temblaban ante el inminente orgasmo que venía y al ver entre la oscuridad la sonrisa perversa del felino no pudo detenerlo cuando lo sintió succionar su clítoris. El grito de Marinette pudo haberse escuchado por toda la casa, agradeciendo que sus padres no estuvieran.

Chat la sujetó como una princesa antes de que sus piernas le traicionaran. De alguna forma sabía que sonreía, una sonrisa cubierta por su orgasmo que aún caía entre sus piernas.

-Deliciosa…- Marinette escondió su rostro en su pecho avergonzada.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Si no te comportas te echaré por la ventana, lo juro!

Chat rió ante la amenaza, aunque sabía muy bien que podría cumplirla si quisiera. La recostó en su cama con delicadeza, Marinette aun cubría su rostro, ahora con sus manos. Entreabrió los dedos observando en aquella oscuridad los ojos verdes de su felino.

-Gatita… quiero más de ti.- ronroneó retirando con delicadeza las manos de Marinette para poder besarla. Era imposible resistirse cuando se ponía tan tierno. Pero cuando dejó sus labios, el felino atacó.

Chat comenzó a morder su cuello dejando claras marcas de su posesión sobre su gatita mientras sus garras se movían sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo qué puntos tocar. Comenzó a estremecerse bajo su toque, pero no era la única, Chat comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior, un calor desconocido lleno de deseo y lujuria. Su lado felino le hacía querer jugar con ella tanto como fuera posible sintiendo la dolorosa erección que se formaba en sus pantalones.

-C-Chat, por favor...- Marinette se sentía un poco perdida. Su toque era divino y deseaba tanto poder sentirle más. Movió sus caderas hacia él, sintiendo su clara erección. Sonrió enredando los dedos de su mano entre los cabellos de su gatito.- Estás muy animado esta noche.- Chat sonrió contra su piel.

-Es toda tu culpa Marinette. Sacas una parte de mí que ni yo conocía hasta que te conocí.- la sintió estremecerse cuando le dio una nueva mordida.- Y por eso debes hacerte responsable.

Chat besó y lamió su exquisita piel, complacido por los sonidos que hacía su novia y sintiendo demasiado calor bajo su traje. Con cuidado de sus garras hizo a un lado la prenda interior y comprobó extasiado lo húmeda que estaba, con mucho cuidado introdujo un dedo en su apretada cavidad, ella gimió al suave movimiento del gato, sabía que era cuidadoso debido a que hacia un par de meses le había lastimado en sus muslos con sus garras, lo había hecho presa de la excitación al desgarrar su ropa interior pero el ver su sangre fue lo suficiente para quitar el libido al felino aquella noche que no paraba de disculparse. Marinette soltó un largo y tembloroso gemido al sentir un segundo dedo entrar y hacer el bombeo más rápido, las caderas de Marinette comenzaron a moverse a su ritmo abriendo más sus piernas para darle más acceso.

-Chat, Chat...

-Adoro cuando dices mi nombre, Marinette.- el verla estando a punto de llegar con sus dedos era algo sublime, y su trasero rozaba su erección en un movimiento descarado que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Gruñó al sentir que las paredes de su interior aprisionaban sus dedos, solo se necesitó que su pulgar rozara varias veces su hinchado clítoris para hacerla llegar al clímax y lanzar fuerte gemido que le pareció excitante. Al sacar sus dedos con cuidado el sonido acuoso fue fascinante, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y saboreó extasiado su esencia. De repente tuvo que sujetarla al ver sus rodillas flaquear. Su respiración erara agitada y su piel ya tenía diminutas gotas de sudor. Acarició su rostro sonrojado. Se acercó lentamente para besar sus labios para calmarla, Dios, era tan dulce, su respuesta fue casi inmediata, tan dulce, tan tierna. Chat Noir se colocó entre sus piernas y ambos gimieron en medio del beso cuando el felino comenzó a frotarse contra de ella. Era una fricción deliciosa. Su mano atrapó uno de sus suaves senos levantando la tela que lo cubría mientras la otra mano tomó la mano de su amada entrelazando sus dedos, Marinette terminó por acabar con ese beso gimiendo ante la insistente fricción, su clítoris estaba tan sensible que estaba segura que llegaría otro orgasmo y no sabía si podría con eso. Chat estaba ardiendo, estaba desesperado de poder entrar en su amada Marinette, y un deseo casi animal de hacerla estremecer y gritar su nombre vino a él. Deseaba marcarla tan profundo que ella nunca lo olvidaría no importando donde esté. Dejando camino de besos bajó hasta su cuello, sus dientes rozaron su clavícula y al llegar a sus senos comenzó a lamer uno, ella de inmediato gimió temblando ante el roce de su lengua, sus gemidos quedos le parecieron como pequeños maullidos a Chat Noir y con una sonrisa succionó su pezón y mordió ligeramente llevándola a la locura. Las manos de Marinette fueron a su espalda pero Chat terminó por inmovilizarla tomándola de las muñecas a los costados, ella lanzó un pequeño sollozo por aquella acción pero la intensa mirada verde de su gatito le hizo entender que él tenía control absoluto.

Chat siguió frotando las intimidades de ambos por sobre la ropa, cada vez más insistente y rápido, y su boca mordía la blanca y tersa piel de su cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir a punto de llegar como él. Sus colmillos se clavaron con fuerza al tiempo que intensifica el roce hasta que al fin ambos se unen en un deleitable coro al explotar casi al mismo tiempo.

Chat Noir se separó de su amada que intentaba recuperar el aliento, y se sintió incomodo al sentir su semen en los pantalones de su traje pero la visión de Marinette jadeando era algo que lo tentaba a ir más lejos. Marinette lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y el guante de la mano izquierda en donde no tenía el anillo. Con la mirada algo perdida lo observó bajarse los pantalones, solo lo suficiente para que su erección se alzara llena de semen como parte de su vientre. Marinette sintió como Chat la alzó un poco para que se sentara en la cama, y con cuidado la guía hasta que su rostro quede frente a su erecto miembro.

-Bueno gatita, has provocado esto, necesito que limpies tu desastre.

Marinette le miró dudosa un momento pero el fuerte aroma que expedía la esencia de su gatito le nublaba un poco, no sabía lo suficiente sobre el sexo oral pero tenía un novio que gustoso le enseñaba qué o no hacer. Así que acomodándose en cuatro su lengua comenzó a limpiar cada rastro de semen. Chat gimió estremeciéndose cuando su lengua fue de la base hasta la punta y un gruñido gutural salió de él cuando atrapó uno de sus testículos y lo chupó jugando un poco con él. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera estaba usando las manos y lo tenía domado. Gimió con fuerza cuando lo engulló en su pequeña pero suave y cálida boca.

-Usa más la lengua... así cherie... ¡Maldición!- con más fuerza de la necesario la separó y la acostó en la cama, su instinto estaba domándolo por completo nublando su juicio, quería tomarla ya, escucharla gritar de placer, y marcar cada rincón de su cuerpo porque era suya, solo suya y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a quien después de eso se atreviese siquiera a mirar a su princesa.

-¿Chat?- Marinette logró recobrarse un poco, al ver sus ojos vio que su pupila se había adelgazado casi como la de los gatos, su pelo incluso parecía darle un aspecto más salvaje de ser posible. ¿Quién diría que una ropa interior podía causar tal efecto? Chilló al sentir el filo de sus garras muy cerca de su piel, con una precisión increíble su ropa interior ser cortados y después arrancados sin piedad. Y antes de que pudiese reclamar sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso salvaje y hambriento en donde el rubio tenia clara ventaja. Al separarse Marinette se estremeció ante su intensa mirada. Tragó duro no reconociendo a este lado tan salvaje de su novio.

-Chaton… ¿minou?...- sus manos fueron a su rostro y hombro obteniendo por la suave caricia un ronroneo grave, sin percatarse que Chat se había posicionado entre sus piernas.

-Gatita...

-Chat Noir, ¿estás bien?- pero lejos de calmar ese lado felino, el deseo del felino aumentó ante ese gentil toque que lo hizo estremecer, y Marinette se quedó sin aliento al sentirlo entrar de una brutal estocada en su apretado y ardiente interior. Ambos gimieron, el de Marinette fue un grito por la sorpresiva intromisión mientras que el de Chat un gruñido animal que la hizo estremecer.- Chat... Chat, espera...

-No puedo Marinette. Esto se siente tan bien.- sus manos fueron a su cadera sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante cada estocada, acariciando lo que podía de su tersa piel.- Eres tan caliente... tan hermosa... y solo mía.- una fuerte estocada hizo gemir a Marinette al sentirse en su punto más aljibe.

Sus gemidos llenaban por completo el cuarto y estaba segura que su garganta le dolería horrores después, entonces recordó que una vez había preguntado a Tikki sobre el anillo y ella le confirmó que los portadores al ser Chat adoptaban algunas características felinas en su actitud pero que estaban ya latentes en sus portadores, o sea que eran parte de ellos. De repente lo escuchó gruñir como si le doliese algo deteniéndose en el acto.

-Marinette...- Chat Noir la vio, tan deseable, tan perfecta, y esas orejas, ese collar y cascabel que sonaba a cada estocada la hacían ver tan sensual que estaba seguro que nunca existiría una criatura tan bella como Marinette. Y era suya. SUYA.

Sus ojos parecían en verdad los de un gato.

En un momento su brazo rodeaba su cadera y sus garras apretaron sin vergüenza alguna ese trasero en forma de corazón que lo volvía loco. La alzó un poco obligando a su espalda estar curva y en un gruñido se enterró en ella hasta la empuñadura haciendo que ella gritara nuevamente. Inició el movimiento con fuerza, Marinette no sabía si estaba gritando o gimiendo ya que en aquella posición y ese agarre de Adrien su miembro rozaba con fuerza su clítoris inflamado, torturándolo con cada embestida. Sus manos no podían tocarle y su único apoyo eran las sabanas de la cama que se movían con ella en aquel salvaje vaivén.

-¡Chat!... Chat por… por favor… no puedo más…

-Soporta un poco princess…

-¡No puedo! ¡Aaaah!

Estaba tan cerca de tocar el cielo que fue una sorpresa cuando en un rápido movimiento la tuvo boca abajo y volvió a penetrarla, Marinette gimió y Chat Noir la tomó de las piernas obligándola a flexionarlas y así hacer más profundas las embestidas, estaba sobre ella, la cama se movía con ellos y Chat Marinette se dio cuenta que su cadera comenzó a moverse con él, sintiendo que llegaba al sentirlo palpitar hasta que una profunda estocada hace que chilló al sentir su miembro dentro de su vagina traspasando el cérvix. Aquello pareció alentarlo.

-¡No! ¡A-Adrien...! ¡Espera!- rogaba porque se detuviera, tomaba la píldora pero temía que si se derramaba directamente la píldora no pudiera evitar lo inevitable.

-¡No puedo!- rugió el felino aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza.- Ma-Marinette... ¡no puedo!- la penetró con placer mal sano de forma brutal hasta que se derramó nuevamente. Marinette ahogó su grito con la almohada y lo sintió salir para levantarse un poco de sobre ella derramando una lluvia blanca en su espalda. Marinette cayó en el colchón. Estaba segura que no podría moverse en días por culpa de Chat. Ahora entendía las palabras de Tikki, los felinos en verdad eran más salvajes y territoriales.

La soltó y Marinette abrazó su almohada para sentir la mano enguantada en su hombro. Giró su cabeza en el momento en que un rayo iluminó por unos segundos su cuarto y vio la expresión peligrosa de Chat.

-Chat Noir...- Marinette sintió algo cercano al miedo y se sujetó de la orilla de su cama al sentir las manos de Chat delinear su figura.- No... Chat Noir, ya no puedo… por favor, ten piedad.- el felino se inclinó

-Marinette... quiero romperte...- gruñó muy cerca de su oído.- Todo tu delicioso interior me pertenece a mí... ¡solo a mí! ¡Y solo yo puedo sumergirme y reclamar ese apretado coño tuyo!- nunca le había escuchado hablar sucio, pero lejos de molestarle le encantó.

En un momento la alzó dejándola sentada sobre él, la diadema al fin se cayó, y con su espalda pegada a su fuerte pecho, Marinette gimió a lo bajo de forma temblorosas al sentirlo entrar de nuevo en ella, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir las penetraciones más profundas y sus dedos sobre su clítoris y la otra mano rodeándola hasta apretar su seno derecho. Las manos de Marinette buscaron algún apoyo, una fue tras la cabeza de Chat que pareció complacido ante su desesperado agarre en sus cabellos y la otra yacía perdida sin saber de dónde sostenerse.

-Maúlla para mi gatita...

-¡Chaaaat!~- gimió tan alto que pareció gritar al sentir sus dientes clavarse en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Estaba a punto. Sus testículos golpeaban sus labios en aquella posición y en su desesperación su mano libre tomó sus testículos que causó una reacción en cadena que originó que las embestidas fueran más duras y salvajes.

-Maldición… Marinette, Marinette tu me… ¡ngh!

-¡Chat!

En aquel erradico vaivén en que sus cuerpos se rozaban ante esa unión, tan primitiva y primordial para ellos, aquello terminó en una exposición orgásmica en donde ambos se dejaron llevar hasta perderse por completo.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, Chat encima de Marinette sintiendo que derramaba cada gota de su semen en su interior. La transformación llegó a su fin y Plagg se fue gritando varios improperios de los que ninguno entendió lo dicho por el kwami aún sumergidos en aquel atronador orgasmo. Adrien abrazó a una semi inconsciente Marinette que todavía no recuperaba el aliento.

-Wow... creo que nunca había sido... así.

-A-Adrien... me estas aplastando.- el rubio se rió a lo bajo y se giró acomodando a Marinette para que ella estuviese ahora encima.

-¿Mejor bichito?

-S-Sí...- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Tan cansada que en cualquier momento caería en un profundo sueño.

-Todo fue... miauravilloso.- Marinette gruñó a lo bajo.

-Nada de chistes de gato. Todo fue... fue como si...- su sonrojo aumentó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.- Hiciste Cataclysm conmigo.- Adrien rió pero entendía a que se refería.

-Perdona por ser tan intenso.

-N-No te disculpes... me gustó mucho.- Adrien sonrió al estilo Chat Noir.

-A mi también me gustó mucho hacerte maullar gatita. Marinette gimió, quiso golpearlo con la almohada pero no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo.-

-Quiero golpearte…

-Yo también de amo bichito, digo, gatita.- la abrazó más, divertido al escucharla hacer extraños sonidos.- Hora de descansar, princesa. Que este gato mañana buscará mimarte hasta no poder.

Marinette escuchó su voz como un eco lejano sin entender sus últimas palabras sin saber que se arrepentiría por ello. Seguro que mañana necesitaría algo de hielo y eso todo por culpa del prototipo del conjunto de gatita, si así fue de intenso no quería imaginar su reacción cuando terminara el conjunto... bueno, ya lo experimentaría la próxima semana después de patrullar.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, un café o zumo helado a la escritora, nada de tomatazos, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
